


Full Homo

by Virgno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Marco Bott, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Sexual Tension, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgno/pseuds/Virgno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a lame friend who third wheels it everywhere, and Marco is the nice new kid who needs friends.<br/>Highschool Au , full of angst , fluff , sexual tension, and lame jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird format, it changes it for some reason.

I saw the stars in his brown eyes, and all across his face. Splashed around like constellations on his cheeks.  
They fascinated me.  
He fascinated me.  
And I couldn't figure out why.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day I met Marco Bodt was the same day I caught my teacher’s pants on fire.  
I still hardly know how it happened; they just went up in flames in what seemed like seconds, and some how it was my fault.  
Throughout the chaos all I could wonder wasn't how to put the fire out, or if my teacher will be ok, but how someone's pants could be so damn flammable.  
I believe many factors contributed to the reason why I caught my teacher’s pants on fire, I mainly blame Marco, but I suppose it all lead back to that morning. 

The night before I had been blessed with the good graces of high school homework. Most of the time I just messed around on my ps4 until midnight then finally got off my ass I did just one class, but that night was different. In the middle of a black ops session with Connie and Reiner I remembered I had an essay due the next day, in four classes.  
Some how I got them all done in a coffee induced craze that ended at four in the morning. I got a whopping two hours of sleep before my alarm went off and I had to get up.  
I skipped the shower and grabbed random clothes of my floor glancing at the time. Connie would be there to pick me up any minuet.  
Snatching my bag off the floor I bound down the stairs two at a time. My mom was already in the kitchen pouring herself coffee. She eyed me sipping it slowly.  
“No breakfast?”  
“No.” I said plainly grabbing a sweatshirt I had left of the couch and pulling it on.  
She sipped her coffee once more then tugged on her skirt. “Remember you have football try outs tonight.” She looked at me over her mug with as much intimidation as you can give off while wearing bright eye shadow.  
“Yeah yeah!” I shouted pulling one shoe on and hopping toward the door with my free foot.  
“Please go, you know it would make your father very happy!”  
I rolled my eyes and pulled on the other shoe almost making it to the door.  
“Oh and Jean!” my mom called after me, walking out of the kitchen.  
“What?” I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.  
“Your pants are on backwards.”  
I cursed like crazy just as Connie laid on the horn outside. I ran out with my pants on backwards and hopped into Connie’s beat up car and immediately started taking them off.  
“Whoa Whoa dude chill, at least take me out to dinner first.” Connie laughed watching me.  
“Shut the hell up.” 

“Rough morning?” he questioned still laughing at my pain as I tried to pull my pants up while sitting down.  
“I forgot we had a shit ton of essays due today until last night.” I said managing to button my pants on the right way.  
“Ah dude I only did Ackerman’s.” he laughed again backing out of my driveway. “If you forget your homework in his class, man that shit is scary.”  
I nodded in agreement with that. Mr. Ackerman’s was the first I got done for that reason.  
“Your Dad still making you go to football try outs after school?” Connie asked as he made a sharp turn right, his old car wheezing along at the speed we were going.  
“Yeah.” I huffed looking out the window.  
My Dad had it stuck in his head that I was someday going to be an amazing football star, just like he was, and my half brothers were. Ever sense I was younger he insisted on that I needed to play football. Even after getting absolutely crushed by the other kids at age nine he didn’t give up. He signed me up for every football thing he could find, and that’s how I met Reiner.  
When I was thirteen my Dad finally got it through his head that I couldn’t play football at all, that’s when he gave up interest on me interlay, I turned into just another kid of one of many his ex-wives.  
Sure I had to stay at his house a few days a week, but he didn’t even come home really. Didn’t have to speak with him. Not until he heard that there was football try outs at my school and he forgot how much I sucked at football and insisted I joined.  
Connie slammed on his breaks at that moment sending me almost flying into the windshield. I cursed him out and braced my self back up on the seat.  
“Should be wearing your seatbelt.” Connie said with a cheeky grin.  
“Maybe if this piece of trash car had working seatbelts I would.”  
“Hey don’t call my baby trash!”  
Reiner opened the back door and squeezed in the back seat looking at us arguing. “It smells like dope and fried food all the time Connie, your car is trash.”  
“That’s what I love about it.” Connie said flashing Reiner the same cheeky grin.  
“It smells like farts too.” I added as Connie pressed down on the gas, the car roaring to life again.  
“That’s your guys faults.” Connie insisted.  
Reiner leaned forward and smacked the back of his head causing Connie to swerve and someone to lie on the horn at us because of it.  
The rest of the ride was pretty much spent with Reiner and Connie arguing over what music to play. When we pulled into the parking lot Connie practically cut everyone off to get to his favorite spot. I was first to spring out of the car, always relived to be free from that prison on wheels.  
Connie patted the top of the Junker like he was proud of it while Reiner pulled all his bags out of the car.  
“You actually going to go to football try outs this year?” he asked swinging his duffle bag over one shoulder.  
I shrugged. “Hopefully no if I come up with a good excuse not to.”  
“Are you sure? Who knows you might make it this year.” Reiner said in a feeble attempt to try to get me to go.  
I laughed loudly as we walked along towards the school. “I’d sooner get a date with Megan Fox.”  
Reiner was about to try again until his boyfriend Berthold walked up and I knew I would be momentarily discarded.  
But surprisingly it wasn’t me who ended up third wheeling it. Berthold turned and talked to me first instead of Reiner.  
“Hey Jean you take chemistry right?” He asked brushing Reiner off, who gave the most hurt and disbelieving look ever.  
I looked at him raising and eyebrow. “Uhh yeah, why?”  
“One of my friends who is new to the school has it, and it’s the only class we don’t have together, I was wondering if you could help him out since I’m not there to.”  
I didn’t know where Berthold got the idea in mind that I was a nice guy who could be friendly to strangers, but he looked at me with such pleading eyes that I agreed.  
“Alright, what’s his name?”  
“Marco Bodt.”  
“Marco.” I repeated back absent-mindedly.  
Berthold beamed at me when I accepted “Thanks Jean.” He said then turned his attention to Reiner.  
Connie had ran off to god knows where, probably trying to find Sasha (another one of our friends sense we were younger) and I was left walking behind Berthold and Reiner third wheeling it like usual.  
Some times I even fifth wheeled it when Connie and Sasha flirted with each other, without out knowing it, while Reiner and Berthold made out, and I was left alone.  
That’s how things were.  
Just me.  
Third wheel, fourth wheel, fifth wheel. Didn’t matter.  
I was no ones first. 

The rest of the day was spent like any other. Very average. First period I slept through it all, second and third I zombied out in and did the work. Poorly I might add.  
At lunch I didn’t have anything to eat so I just laid down planning on taking a nap instead.  
“Jean man are you ok?” Connie asked flicking pieces of his bread crust at me.  
“I’m functioning on so little sleep must I remind you.” I yawned just adding to my point.  
Connie shrugged and kept flicking his crust at me until Sasha came over and complained what a waste of food that was.  
It was just us three who ate lunch together. Reiner usually sat off with his football buddies, and Berthold sat with the other soft-spoken quite kids, like Armin.  
Once again I third wheeled it at lunch while Connie and Sasha fought over what food they wanted of each other.  
When lunch ended I bolted up, glad to be able to leave and maybe sleep in a quite place like class. I rushed to the chemistry room without saying goodbye to Sasha or Connie, not that they noticed I had left yet anyway.  
I sat down in my usual spot in chemistry feeling like I was missing something. Pencil, notebook, backpack, phone.  
Shit  
I had forgotten about how I was supposed to help that new kid Marco out.  
I cursed silently and looked at the clock. It was too late to go help him now, id just have to hope he’d make it to class ok.  
I rested my head back down on the desk and almost managed to fall asleep even through the teacher’s introduction, until he said something that caught my attention.  
“Class this is Marco Bodt.”  
My eyes snapped up to get a look of the poor soul I had abandoned behind, and I froze.  
I couldn’t explain why, but I couldn’t look away from the guy.  
He was tall, looked to be my height or a few inches taller, with brown hair, a wide smile, and freckles. Lots of them across his nose.  
My gaze stayed fixed on him as he moved, swinging his bag over his shoulder and smiling around at the class.  
“Marco,” the teacher began. “Today we will be working lab sessions with using some of the equipment, almost everyone’s paired up except.” His eyes skimmed the list, but I already knew who it was.  
Everyone else had a friend to go to, but no one went to over that one loser, the one guy without a lab partner.  
“Jean.” He said reading off the name.  
Marco looked up, following the teacher’s stare over to me. Our eyes locked and I felt a jolt go through me. I looked away quickly not holding the stare.  
“Just go ahead and drag a chair over and sit with him.” The teacher instructed looking back at his paperwork.  
My eyes stayed fixed ahead as he walked over. I watched him out of the corner of my eye sit down next to me, tossing his bag on the floor.  
I could see him looking at me, but I refused to look back.  
“So you’re the Jean who was supposed to help me to class.” He spoke still looking at me.  
Shit. He was probably pissed.  
I was unable to keep my gaze straight, and it instead snapped over to him.  
His face looked soft with a twinge of humor as his mouth tugged up in a small smirk.  
I had to think of something clever to say back. A witty retort possibly, or a good excuse.  
“My bad.”  
Marco let out a soft puff of air from his nose the small smirk tugging farther on his lips.  
He looked ahead to the teacher and I tried to do the same. But out of the corner of my eye I couldn’t help but keep glancing at him.  
He dressed a lot nicer than me. Like fresher, more clean cut. Red plaid shirt, jeans, and black converse. Meanwhile I literally just rolled out of bed into these clothes.  
His hair was parted nicely down the middle and he stared attentively ahead actually listening to the lecture.  
Man he sure did have a lot of freckles. They dotted his cheeks, but they also extended out a bit. A few on his arms, and. Was that one on his ear?  
“Jean.” The teacher called out and I nearly fell back in my seat.  
“Pay attention.” He said simply, giving me a stern look.  
I nodded and looked to the front, rubbing my eyes.  
I tried to focus, I really did, but I was so tired and my eyes kept drifting over to try and see the stupid freckle on Marcos ear.  
Marco turned his head after a second, catching me starring.  
I looked away quickly picking at my eraser with probably too much focus. Once he looked away I had to fight the urge to look back and study him again.  
I barely even noticed when the teacher told us all to get our equipment out, and before I knew it, there I was in safety goggles and an apron, struggling to pick things up with my gloved hands.  
Marco stood next to me, all geared up, looking professional and shit. He smiled handing me some tools.  
What were we even doing?  
Something with testing the reaction to heat different chemicals had. Or something along those lines.  
Marco took care of most of the work, and I gladly sat back watching him, mildly falling asleep at the same time. That was until the teacher walked over.  
“Mr. Kirstein getting a lot of work done I see.”  
I sat up quickly messing with the Bunsen burner “oh yeah definitely.” I said blinking a few times trying to wake up.  
I could feel the teacher’s eyes on me and I could only image him eye roll before turning to Marco.  
“Very good Mr. Bodt.” He said leaning in. The teacher leaned right next to me to get a good view at what Marco was doing. I couldn’t help but turn and look too as I worked.  
What could he be doing that’s so good?  
I leaned in watching Marco’s hands fly around before looking back up to him.  
Once again I found myself starring. He just had such an intense look on his face, like he was concentrating very hard on what he was doing. He’d gnaw on his lip every once in awhile only for a second or so, when he was thinking especially hard. I studied Marco, my brow furrowing in concentration as I looked at him, my gaze unwavering. That was until someone called out a sentence I never thought I would hear.  
“Oh my god sir, your pants are on fire!”  
The whole room turned and looked at the same exact time. I looked down at where everyone else was seeing that the teacher’s ass was on fire.  
There was a brief second pause where no one knew what to do, or how to react even. Then the room erupted into chaos.  
People we’re running around trying to figure out how to put it out. Someone uselessly screamed at the top of their lungs.  
The teacher wasn’t any help either; he didn’t use common sense and stop drop and roll. Instead he started trying to pat it out with his bare hands. Granted I wasn’t much help either, I sat frozen, realizing, I probably shouldn’t have been trusted with a Bunsen burner.  
One student tried to throw powdered side walk chalk that we were suppose to try and burn, at him, but all that did was douse our bodies in chalk, not helping the situation at all.  
Another student ran over carrying a fire extinguisher. He sprayed the fire, and everything around it, making a mess, but putting out the flames. 

Everything was quite for what seemed like an eternity, until the teacher finally spoke. “Mr. Bott, would you please accompany Jean to the principle office, so he doesn’t mess anything up on the way there too.” he spoke slowly, wiping his face off from the fire extinguisher fluid as he did.  
Marco nodded quickly and walked to the door, opening it for me. I shuffled along behind, still in shock, grabbing my bag as I walked.  
Out in the hall it was quite as we walked. I mumbled a quite ashamed sorry to Marco, though I wasn’t sure why, he didn’t have pants flambé.  
Marco just walked a little ahead of me covering his mouth. My first thought was that he was going to puke or he was just in shock still, but then I realized he was trying not to laugh.  
He covered his mouth letting little giggles escape, and then he moved his hand and let out a large laugh. His whole body shook as he leaned against the lockers. He wiped fire extinguisher foam off his face with a laugh again.  
“Uhm, Marco are you ok?” I asked raising an eyebrow.  
He laughed more, closing his eyes, and I couldn’t help but smile a little too, running my hand through my chalk-covered hair.  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” he said still laughing, holding his sides a little.  
I chuckled a little too, not able to help it, his laugh was a bit contagious.  
Marco opened his eyes and grinned at me. “Man there must never be a dull moment when you’re around Jean.” His words sounded genuine, not like he was teasing or making fun of me. But that he genuinely thought I was a fun person to be around.  
I small smiled watching him walk ahead of me toward the principles, leaving a trail of foam and dustings of chalk as he went, laughing again every few steps.  
It was at that moment that I decided, Marco Bodt wasn’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unintentional Marco joke at the end, not on purpose but too great to take out . Leave a comment if you liked it or not and if I should write more, or you can leave kudos it if you prefer (Idk how AO3 works really yet sorry ) . You don't have to do anything if you don't want to  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Hanging by a telephone wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , sorry this took so long to update, I just kept editing it over and over. Here it is , Marcos P.O.V.

I had never met a single person in my life like Jean Kirstein.  
He saw the world different than most did.  
Born a natural leader without even realizing it.  
It fascinated me.  
He fascinated me  
And I wanted to figure out  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On your first day of school you’re worried about where you will sit, or whom you’ll talk to, or maybe what kind of people will be there. But the last thing on your mind is if teaches pants will catch on fire that day.  
But that’s exactly what happened to me.  
It was that Kirstein kids fault, even though he’d never admit it. 

The morning of my first day at Trost High I wasn’t thinking about on fire teachers, or handsome two toned hair boys with angular features, but instead my mind was on my mom.  
I always worried about my mom, no matter what. It was probably from the fact that I was the man of the house from a young age and I couldn’t let that way of thinking go.  
My mom was up and out the door to her new job at the hospital before any of else had even begun to wake up. As I got my siblings ready for their day I was wondering how things were going with her. She had been through a lot in her life, and this past year was no exception to that.  
Mornings were particularly difficult in my house, having my mom gone didn’t help the situation. I had to carry my sister out of her bed because she wouldn’t move an inch. Then I had to help her get in her school jumper while she just stood there like a dead fish. But the second she was dressed, that freckle faced stinker jumped up with all the energy of a squirrel on red bull.  
She bolted down stairs singing a song about how my hair looked like big foots bum the whole way down. Yeah I don’t even know either.  
I rushed after her, stopping when my grandma’s door opened, nearly smacking me in the face. She looked at me confused for a second, not use to other people in her house, but then broke into a smile. “Marco.” She beamed.  
“Sorry for waking you.” I blurted, taking a step back.  
“Its fine “ she said waving it off. “I’ll go take care of Marcus.” she walked off toward my baby brother’s room, and I took it as a cue to leave, bolting for the kitchen to find Amelia.  
When I walked in she was up upon the counter digging through the cupboards and tossing out every cereal box we had, looking for one. I walked over to her and grabbed her off the counter, taking the cocoa puffs and pouring them into a bowl. She waddled over with the milk nearly dropping it before I grabbed it and poured it in. When I handed her the bowl she mumbled a quiet thanks, but not without adding. “Your hair still looks like a cats bum.”  
I reached up running my hand through it quickly trying to tidy it.  
“Stay right there.” I ordered running back upstairs to my room. With my grandma taking care of the baby I could get ready for school without rushing for once.  
I got dressed quickly, having picked out the clothes before hand, and then combed my messy hair into a part.  
When I got back down stairs Amelia was trying to pour orange juice while sitting on the floor. I rushed over taking it away from her.  
“Go grab your stuff.” I told her quickly pouring the juice for her. She ran off upstairs for her backpack as I threw my stuff into a bag.  
Amelia came back down stairs with her pink butterfly bag then walked over to me. “Put my hair in pig tails.”  
I took the hair things carefully and looked at her.  
“Please.” she added dragging it out. I pulled her brown hair up into high pigtails, and then patted her head.  
“You look cute for your first day.”  
She groaned unhappily and picked up her bag, pulling on her light up sketchers. I snatched my bag off the floor too, looking at the time as I grabbed my keys off the hook.  
“Bye grandma!” Amelia yelled out to her then bolted out the door and into my car.  
The whole ride there we listened to her bad pop music because she refused to listen to anything else. We slowly pulled up to her elementary school and she paused before jumping out, starring out the window.  
“Amelia?”  
She turned her head, snot leaking from her nose and tears streaming out of her eyes.  
“I don’t want to go to a new school.” She said dragging out school in a sob “everyone already knows each other now. I can’t start school in the middle!” She dove forward hugging me. “I miss daddy.” She sobbed in my stomach. I rubbed her head leaning back after a second and wiping her nose and eyes.  
“Its alright Amelia, everyone at school will love you. Who doesn’t?” I smiled down at her. “You’ll win everyone over right away, you’re amazing.”  
Amelia small smiled, wiping at her nose again. She let out a small nod. “Thank you big brother.” She said softly, getting out of the car. I watched her walk to the door; turn and wave, then go inside. Only after waiting a little did I leave.  
Now I had two people to worry about today.  
It didn’t take long for me to get to my high school from Amelia’s elementary. When I pulled into the parking lot, some jerk cut me off racing to get to a spot. I instead parked somewhere else, sitting in my car for a little listening to my music before wanting get out.  
Though I would never tell her, I was just as nervous as Amelia. The only person I knew was a nice guy who lived near my grandma and would help her out sometimes.  
My grandma introduced me to Berthold in hopes we would become best of friends, but of course that didn’t happen. I wasn’t best of friends with anyone, even back at my old town. I just never clicked with anyone. No matter how hard I tried.  
That’s just how it was. I had begun to think it would always be that way.  
I slowly got out of my car at the same time the bell rang. I rushed into the school, not realizing how long I had been sitting in there listening to ELO.  
Just as I was about to pull out my map I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Turning around I watched as Berthold ran up, stopping to look down at me. “Hey Marco, I’ve been looking for you.”  
I smiled up at Berthold who looked a bit winded like he had run across the whole campus to get to me.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it. Sorry I was stuck for awhile dropping off my sister.” I lied, not wanting to admit the thought of walking up to the school made me want to find the nearest trash can and hurl.  
“I found a friend who can help you to chemistry.” He said with a smile.  
“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” I said smiled back. Berthold was a savior.  
“His names Jean Kirstein, he can be a grump at times, but he’s a really nice guy trust me.”  
“Jean.” I mumbled quietly back to myself, unable to help it. 

 

The day flew by surprisingly fast with Berthold helping me out. The classes were easy enough and the people were calm. The first half of the day actually passed by very boring. Nothing thrilling or interesting. Though we were in the city, it was just as sleepy as the town I had come from.  
At lunch Berthold brought me over to sit with his group of friends.  
“Don’t worry they’re very nice people, Christa has been dying to meet you.” he reassured me as we approached.  
I smiled with a nod as we rapidly drew closer to the table.  
The first one to look up and wave was a young man who’s hair reminded me of he-man. He small smiled at me, moving his books off the seat so I could sit down.  
“Thanks.” I said to him as he smiled putting his hand out.  
“I’m Armin.”  
“Marco.” I said returning the smile, then looking over to everyone else at the table. A dark haired girl with low pigtails and grey eyes introduced herself as Mina, giving a soft nod. She sat next to a smiling pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and petite figure.  
The blonde girl leaned forward, enthusiastically rapping me in a hug. “I’m Historia, but most people call me Christa.” she said with a just as enthusiastic smile.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I nodded to them all.  
After a few minuets of them all catching up about class, Mina turned to me  
“How do you like the school so far?” she asked eating her sandwich slowly.  
“Its .. calm.” I said trying to put it in the nicest way. I paused shifting through my lunch, realizing I packed a little too much.  
Christa nibbled at her cookie slowly, watching me. “Why’d you move here?” She questioned after a pause  
“Oh uh, my parents are getting a divorce.” I stated without much emotion.  
The table feel into an immediate awkward silence, but I just shrugged. “I’m not too upset, he’s my step dad, and I didn’t like him much anyway.”  
The awkwardness at the table didn’t go away, all of them still watching me, but they didn’t prod any further, which came as a relief.  
Everyone always says to talk about your feelings, but I was sick of it. I was sick of everyone worrying how I was. All the adults telling me to share how I was feeling and what I was thinking. For once I just wanted to think alone, without someone telling me what I should be feeling without awkward sympathy and painful small talk about my life and my emotions.  
Lunch ended soon after, saving me from the awkwardness of the whole situation.  
Berthold turned to me as soon as it did.  
“I told Jean to meet you here, so if you wait he’ll be by any second.”  
I nodded saying thanks as he apologized for having to leave. I told him not to worry about it thanking him for his help once again.  
I stood there for a little longer, watching everyone walk by. I sat back down, watching as more and more people filled the classrooms and the lunchroom was left more and more empty.  
I looked up at the time. I had to get to class in three minuets; I don’t think this Jean guy was coming.  
I let out a deep sigh then looked down at my map quickly trying to find where I needed to go. I rushed down the halls until I found the classroom, relived to see that the name on the door did match the name of my teacher.  
I opened it up seeing a classroom already packed full of kids, most of them looking up at the new kid, late for class.  
I handed the teacher my information with a quite mumble of “Sorry I’m late, I got lost.”  
“Oh no worries.” The teacher said taking the paper and looking at me, then back at the other students suddenly realizing he was still suppose to be teaching them.  
“Class, this is Marco Bodt.”  
Some people let out small hellos, but most just starred at me.  
I awkwardly adjusted my backpack, smiling at the class nervously.  
The teacher looked down at a list on his desk and I followed his gaze. “Marco, today we will be working lab sessions with using some of the equipment. Almost everyone’s paired up except.” His eyes quickly skimmed the list. “Jean.” My eyes shot up, following the teacher’s gaze to a boy sitting alone near the back of the class.  
Our eyes locked and I felt my stomach drop, like when you go down on a roller-coaster, or nearly fall back in your chair.  
He looked away quickly, turning his sharp features to the side with a look of distaste.  
“Just go ahead and drag a chair over and sit with him.” The teacher instructed pointing to an abandoned chair. I grabbed it, dragging it over and tossing my bag down, taking a seat then looking over at Jean.  
He was…nice. He had a nice jaw, the kind girls went crazy over, and high cheekbones. His dark eyebrows pulled together in the center, giving him a very thoughtful and grumpy look. He starred ahead very attentively, refusing to acknowledge me.  
“So you’re the Jean who was supposed to help me to class.” I said finally.  
He quickly looked over at me, and I felt myself smirking out of humor from the almost nervous look he gave me.  
“My bad.” he said simply.  
I let out a small noise that resembled a laugh, and then looked forward to the teacher. Trying to pay attention, but my mind still on the boy next to me.  
His hair was a mess, but in a good, cute way, like he styled it that way on purpose. He dressed half punk half skater and something about him, maybe it was the glare, made it look like he wanted to pick a fight with everyone in the room.  
The teacher yelled at him to pay attention and I took it as an opportunity to look over at him again. He rubbed his eyes and I quickly looked away as he looked to the front.  
My eyes slowly drifted over his features, pausing on the two toned hair. I looked away when I saw his eyes slowly look over at me, pretending to focus on the teacher.  
He starred at me for a second so I looked back. He quickly picked at his eraser with that same intense glare, jutting his lip out a little as he did. I looked away and back to the front paying attention best I could.  
Soon we were all geared up and setting equipment out across the table. Jean stood there, the goggles pushed up into his hair making it more mad sciencey now, and the tools in his hands just adding to the image.  
I began to work, testing out the reactions. Beside me Jean watched, zoning out, and occasionally writing things down for me.  
The moment the teacher walked over, commenting on how much he was doing, he sprung up. He started messing with the Bunsen burner making the teacher roll his eyes, and look over to me.  
“Very good Mr. Bodt.” he said leaning in to see what I was doing. He watched me as I worked, and though I was concentrating very hard I promise, I couldn’t help but notice Jean watching me too.  
His brow furrowed in that angry look he got, as he watched me work.  
Just when I was about to mess up in front of the teacher, someone called out.  
“Oh my god sir your, pants are on fire!”  
The whole room froze, and I glanced down at the teacher, who was indeed on fire. Anarchy sprung loose then. People were running, people were screaming, someone dosed us in chalk, which sent other people into coughing fits. The teacher was screaming his head off, a bit like a little girl, and trying to put the fire out with his hands. Through out the chaos, I just looked behind the teacher, watching Jean. He stood there frozen and holding something on fire, the thing that must’ve lit the teachers up on accident. Chalk doused his body, some of it still lingering in the air like dust particles  
One student that actually had sense and ran over dousing us all with fire extinguisher fluid, putting out the fire. 

The teacher didn’t say anything for a second, but when he did, he was the only one to speak.  
“ Mr. Botd, would you please accompany Jean to the principle office, so he doesn’t mess anything up on the way there too.”  
I quickly nodded and held the door open for jean. He walked along behind me, starring at the floor, dripping fire extinguisher fluff, and dragging his feet.  
Out in the hall I walked ahead, slowly processing what just happened.  
“Sorry.” Jean mumbled behind me, eyes still glued to the ground.  
I held my hand over my mouth no longer unable to keep from laughing. I tried hard to keep serious, but failed. I stopped walking, leaning against the lockers and laughing, wiping my face off.  
I could feel my whole body shake from laughing. I hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time.  
“Uhm, Marco are you ok?” Jean asked his voice with concern and confusion in it.  
I had to close my eyes I was laughing so hard, holding my sides. “I can’t believe that just happened.” I said.  
Jean chuckled a little too, a soft noise that fitted him very nicely, and I instantly loved the sound of it.  
I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of his chuckling, and smiled at him “Man there must never be a dull moment when you’re around Jean.”  
He looked at me like he was a bit surprised I would say that, and I slowly started walking down the hall still laughing about it. I had no idea where the principle’s was or where I was going, but at that point I was laughing too much to care.  
Here I was, thinking that this school would be just like my last. That nothing different would happen in my life, this year would be just like any other. But I was wrong. I wasn’t even fully through my first day yet and there was more excitement in the few hours, then there ever had been in the few years of my old school.  
No one else I had met that first day compared remotely to Jean Kirstein.  
And I don’t think anyone ever would again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Thank you all so much for your comments , you have no idea how much that means to me and motivates me to write.   
>  I don't know when , but I will try and update this story again. Look forward to more story from Jeans perspective next!


	3. Do you like Piña Coladas?

So it turns out I didn't get in any trouble for the fire thing.  
Mr. Smith found the whole thing pretty amusing, and didn't see how he could punish me for that. It wasn't like I meant to catch the teacher’s pants on fire.  
So instead he did transfer me out of the class to a new science teacher. Hanji something or another.  
That was all fine and Dandy with me, not having a teacher whose flames of hate would burn almost hotter than those of his pants.  
My only problem with the change though was that I wouldn't  
Have class with Marco.  
I wasn't sure why I was so bothered by it. He was just some guy I was supposed to show to class and stuff, and now my usefulness for that was long gone.  
But yet for some reason I found myself feeling a bit disappointed that I wasn’t going to share class time with him anymore.  
It wasn’t until a few weeks later at the homecoming game that I got to see him again.  
At the time I didn’t even want to go to the game. My football avoidance translated over into not going to the games if I could help it. But Reiner some how convinced me to attend this one to watch him play.  
The Titans absolutely destroyed the Ravens sixty-one to nine, so by the end of it everyone was celebrating and getting shit faced. I swear I even saw the Vice Principle Pixis and coach Keith Shadis pour a drink with a student.  
Connie, Sasha and I ended up tailgating in the back of Sasha’s shitty ass truck. Though the paint on the thing was almost shitty as Connie’s it ran, and smelled, five thousand times better.  
I lit up a cigarette as Connie debated with Sasha whether they should light something else up. They ended up settling on just drinking their livers to hell instead.  
I flicked the ash off my cigarette, watching as Connie crumpled up his can and tossed it at the trash like he was some high paid basketball player. I snorted loudly as it missed by a whole foot at least. He turned back giving me a trying-to-be-pissed-look-but-I’m-too-drunk.  
“So close condog.” Sasha grinned tossing her can too, making it off the rim. “But not close enough.”  
I laughed, taking a sip of whatever shitty beer Sasha had provided. “Destroyed your ass.”  
The tips of Connie’s ears turned pink “what kinda name is condog.” he said avoiding the situation. “I thought you had called me corndog.”  
“Well Sasha does like her corndogs. And yours.” I grinned taking another drag of the cigarette in hand.  
Connie’s ears went completely pink, and Sasha kicked my back from behind. I ended up coughing on the smoke, trying to regain myself as Reiner made his way over, followed by a few other football players.  
He was wearing an ear-to-ear grin like he could take on the world. “Have you guys seen Berty?” he asked, not even caring he had just said Berty in front of his football friends.  
“He should still be with the other band kids.” Sasha said with shrug. From somewhere down the parking lot the sounds of squealing and laughter rung out in the air.  
“Alright let me know when you see him.” He grinned still, bout to leave when somebody called out his name from down the parking lot.  
The biggest asshole of the football team, and whole school for that matter, Eren Jaeger jogged up.  
Him and Reiner bro hugged as Eren said “great game tonight Bran.”  
“You too Jaeger, that play you made third quarter won us the game. “  
“Thanks man.” he grinned. Just what he needed, more people feeding his ego.  
As they kissed ass who did better in the game Mikasa Ackerman walked over. I quickly fixed the beanie on my head, sitting up a bit straighter.  
Mikasa was the student body president, one of the top volleyball players in the school, and had been crushing on her sense the ninth grade.  
“Eren, we should get home, you need to ice yourself.” She said, not even really noticing the rest of us.  
“Hi Mikasa.” I smiled feeling jittery. She looked over at me, crinkling her nose at the cigarette smoke.  
“Hi Jean.”  
Eren looked over at me too, like he had just noticed I was there. “What are you doing here horse face?”  
“I’m here for the football game obviously Jaeger.”  
“I thought you only pussied away from football.” Eren sneered. “Shouldn’t you be at home touching yourself, or writing agnsty poetry or some shit?”  
“Shouldn’t you be off chasing a useless dream that you will never achieve, oh wait, I see that’s what you were doing all night.”  
He snarled lunging at me.  
Eren planned on becoming a professional football player, a stupid dream that I didn’t have the faith to think he could accomplish. The first time we ever truly fought was when I told him that it was an unrealistic dream and he should give it up, and that the fact football was over rated. Ever sense those words left my mouth we never got along.  
Mikasa reached out stopping Eren, but I was already up too, ready to kick his ass.  
“Calm down Eren.” Mikasa said holding his arm. He looked over at her slowly. Mikasa looked over at me as Sasha pushed me back down to sit. “Control yourself Jean.” Mikasa said staring at me with her icy grey eyes.  
I scoffed unbelieving she would defend that asshole, “he started it.” I grumbled taking a drag of the cigarette trying to regain my cool.  
Eren took a step back giving me the infamous ‘Ill-kill-you-later’ look.  
“Hey guys.” Berthold’s cheery voice called out from the side, not sensing the painful awkwardness and tenseness amiss.  
“We’ll see you guys later.” Mikasa said backing away, dragging Eren along with her.  
“I could totally take him if Mikasa didn’t keep saving his ass, he’s lucky she steps in.” I grumbled, watching them go and talking more shit than I could probably dish out.  
“Sure sure.” Connie agreed to make me feel better, “Just have another beer Jean.”  
Berthold cleared his throat awkwardly, just now realizing the situation. “Did we come at a bad time?”  
“No, no, its fine.” Reiner said, shinning and award winning smile he reserved just for his boyfriend. He looked as if he desperately wanted to sweep him off of his feet and kiss him, but not in front of all these people, especially not his teammates.  
Berthold and Reiner’s love wasn’t exactly a secret, but everyone didn’t know of it. Their families knew, we as close friends knew as well, but as for Reiner’s buddies. Clueless. It was Reiner’s decision not to tell immediately, slowly coming out instead.  
I looked over to see Berthold’s response, but then was surprised by the fact Marco was there with him.  
Marco smiled his cheerily smile, with a hint of awkwardness, and waved at me a little when he saw me looking.  
“Hey Marco.” I smiled giving a slight nod and leaning back on one hand as I took a drag from the cigarette in the other hand. “Didn’t think I’d see you here.”  
“I go to all the games.” He said eyeing the cigarette and looking back at me.  
“Wow you must be dedicated.” I chuckled, feeling a bit suave. I didn’t care about school spirit like Marco; I was cool and rebellious, while he had nothing better to do then go to all the school games.  
“I’m in band.”  
I lost any feeling of coolness I had and managed to muster up a shameful. “Oh that’s, cool. ”  
“What do you play?” Sasha asked.  
“Saxophone like Berthold.” He held up the case he had been carrying with a nod.  
“Ooh can you play careless whisper?” she bounced, and then broke into a cheerful grin when he nodded yes.  
As Sasha harassed Marco about what songs he would play, Reiner turned to me and held his phone up in my face so close I couldn't read it; I took it away from him and glanced down at a text from Thomas Wagner.  
“After party at Thomas’s” Reiner said before I even had the chance to finish reading it.  
That caught everyone’s attention Connie’s eye lit up at the possible thought of better beer then that shit he was downing.  
“Hell yeah we’re going, lets celebrate!” Sasha called out rocking backwards excitedly.  
Connie whooped and jumped off the tailgate as Berthold turned to Marco “do you want to go?”  
“Uhh.” Marco shifted from one foot to the other looking a bit unsure.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun” I said, watching him. I wasn’t sure why but I wanted him to go. Maybe it was I couldn’t bear the thought of another night alone as Connie and Sasha drunk themselves silly while Berthold and Reiner made out in some room.  
Marcos eyes shot up, meeting mine. He softly nodded yes and licked his lips a bit nervously still.  
Sasha got into her truck with Connie sliding in beside her.  
“You and Marco can ride with us.” Sasha called to me “I’m sure Berthold and Reiner would like some alone time.” She waggled her eyebrows as Berthold’s cheeks turned a bright pink.  
I laughed getting in Sasha’s truck too. Reiner took Berthold’s hand, telling us to shut up, while they walked back to Berthold’s car.  
Marco squeezed into the truck next to me, his leg pressed against mine.  
He smelled like Irish spring, laundry detergent, and something else I couldn’t quite place.  
I leaned in sublimely to smell him, inhaling his scent slowly. I just knew I recognized that smell from somewhere.  
I was going to smell him again when Connie and I locked eyes and he gave me a weird look.  
I leaned out and Connie shook his head his eyes saying ‘you’re weird’. He looked back forward to radio flipping through stations.  
“Wait wait stop.” I said reaching out to pull Connie’s hand back from the knob.  
“Jean we’re not listening to your emo crap.”  
“It’s pop punk Connie, god, get it right.”  
Sasha drummed her hands along on the steering wheel to the song bobbing her head a little too enthusiastically. “Hey this is that song, uh uh 20 dollar Ass-bleed.”  
“It’s nosebleed Sasha! Where the fuck did you get ass bleed!”  
Marco was trying to hold in his laughter next to me, I looked over to see him covering his mouth with hands. He looked back at me with small giggles escaping.  
I smiled a little looking at him still. The city lights of the night rolled past, lighting up his face making his freckles look even more like stars.  
Sasha hit the turn hard out of nowhere, drifting a bit. Marco knocked into me, almost sliding onto my lap. It was a fumble of limbs as Sasha kept drifting, finally pulling to a parked stop in front of Thomas’s house.  
“You all ok?” she called out with a grin.  
Connie’s head had somehow ended up squished between Sasha’s back and the seat. He sat up and straightened his snapback. “Mhm.” He said a little pained.  
Marco opened the door jumping out and apologizing like a madman for squishing me. I told him not to worry about it, it was Sasha’s ass I was going to kick, which she just dismissed with a laugh.  
It was cold as we walked up the pathway towards the house. Inside the lights were on and the sound of voices drifted out.  
Sasha was the one who knocked, and received an almost instantaneous answer. Standing in the doorway with one hand still on the door was Ymir. She leaned forward, using her hand on the door for support.  
“Heyo Sasha.” She grinned.  
Ymir never smiled, it was always more of a smirk or a grin, but never a smile.  
She looked at the rest of us, grinning at me before saying “Hey Jeanyboy, nice hair.”  
She shoved my arm, always teasing me about the two tones. Her eyes fell on Marco leaning in to look at him.  
“Who’s the new freckled guy?” Ymir asked, the sent of alcohol admitting from her breath.  
“This is Marco.”  
“Marcool.” Ymir slurred, clearly a bit drunk. 

Marco smiled his shy embarrassed smile, as Ymir leaned in so close to Marco that they could count the freckles off one another’s faces.  
“Come on in.” she grinned leaning out then.  
Connie didn’t waste anytime, practically running in to get to the beer. Sasha was close to follow Connie leaving Marco and I to walk in awkwardly. 

The place was packed with people, littered everywhere across the room, on couches and leaning against walls. It seemed that everyone was in the mood to celebrate after the game.  
Some people slapped my back as we walked by calling out things like “What up Jean.” “Hey Kirstein.” “Sup dude, got to fucking try this shit.”  
I just nodded and forcefully smiled at people trying to escape the crowd.  
Across the room I could see Connie and Sasha, already at the keg stand. Sasha was wearing an ear-to-ear grin and two guys held Connie upside down chanting chug repeatedly.  
Finally I got away from the crowd, stopping to lean against the sliding glass door to out back. I didn’t do well in crowds.  
Looking back I realized the only person who felt more awkward than me, was Marco.  
He gave me a pretending to be having fun smile. It was easy to tell it was fake because I knew that smile. It was the same smile I wore a lot.  
“Do you go to many parties?” I asked having the feeling he didn’t.  
He shrugged his shoulders. “I do go to birthday parties.”  
I snorted unable to help it. “I don’t mean birthday parties, like high school ones, ones with alcohol.”  
“I’ve had champagne at a new years party.”  
I rolled my eyes with a small smile. “That’s not the same. You gotta try a real beer.”  
Popping open the fridge I pulled two cans out and tossed one to Marco. He caught it and looked at me uncertainly.  
“Crack it.”  
He did as a said, holding it up to sniff it a bit. I closed the fridge as I opened my own, chugging a bit. Marco watched me, then slowly raised the can to his lips. He took a big gulp then nearly spit it all out on me.  
He gagged wiping his mouth as I couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “Not for you?”  
“Ugh ah no, that was gross.” He wiped at his mouth again setting the can on the counter tenderly.  
“If you think that’s gross, you should try Connie’s water beer.” I laughed again.  
“Ill pass.” Marco chuckled to me.  
I took another sip from my own can before saying. “Beer’s good once you get use to it.”  
His eye drifted back over to the can his face twisting in remembering the gross taste. “Maybe.”  
There was a quick comfortable silence where all you could hear was the music with too much base shaking the house.  
Marco leaned against the counter rolling up one of the sleeves on his shirt to his biceps. I watched him, leaning against the fridge myself.  
“Where’d you move from?” I asked as he rolled up the other sleeve.  
“It was a small town, you wouldn’t know It.” he looked up from his sleeves to me.  
I tried to picture living in the country. Considering I had lived in the city my entire life it was hard to do.  
“What do you even do in a small town?” I wondered finishing up my beer and tossing it away.  
“I rode horses a lot.”  
I was about to comment on that when two people burst into the kitchen. They had their lips locked and paid no attention to either Marco or me. The guy pushed the girl onto the counter as Marco and I cringed. I flipped open the back door walking outside with Marco close to follow.  
A breeze was blowing making it instantly fucking freezing out. I stuffed my hands in my pockets watching Marco roll back down his sleeves. At least it wasn’t stuffy like inside the house.  
“Can you believe them?” Marco said looking back inside to scrunch his face and look away.  
I laughed “horny teenagers are unstoppable, don’t act like you wouldn’t want the same thing to happen.”  
Marcos eyes shot up to me.  
I continued on teasing him a bit. “You’re telling me you’ve never wanted to do something like that with your girlfriend.”  
Marco looked away with a shrug. “No not really.”  
“Don’t lie Marco.” I laughed.  
“I’ve never had a girlfriend.”  
I had to do a double take at that.  
“Never?”  
“Never.” He repeated looking away again.  
That surprised me considering that Marco was a pretty good-looking guy. I suddenly felt bad for teasing him about it.  
“Well, I’m sure you’re going to get one soon, you’re a good looking guy.” I said before quickly adding. “No homo.”  
Marco small smiled to me a little forced, and I was worried I had upset him.  
“Hey dude sorry for the lame beer you should let me make it up to you.” I said leaning closer to him.  
He chuckled looking down at his phone. “Its getting pretty late I should get going, ill see if Berthold will give me a ride home.”  
“Ok not tonight then, but ill make it up to you soon.” I almost pleaded, sad that he had to go.  
He looked at me, his dark brown eyes glittering as he smiled. “How exactly do you plan to make up a shitty beer to me Jean.”  
“Ill think of something, I’m creativish.”  
He chuckled. “Alright Jean.” He turned to walk back inside.  
“Wait Marco.” He spun back around to look at me. “Can I borrow your phone real quick?”  
He confusedly handed his phone over unlocked. I quickly typed in the number pressing send.  
It was quite for a second until my unmistakable ringtone of Led Zeppelin’s opening to Kashmir blared through the night.  
“Ill call you.” I grinned handing his phone back to him.  
Marco looked stunned for a second then laughed loudly, flashing a bright smile that made the night seem less cold.  
I stood outside for a while after Marco left, looking at his number on my phone with a smile, still warm with a happy feeling. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am so sorry this took so long to write , my schedule got a little crazy and I didn't have the time. But here it finally is. Expect Marco's chapter soon to follow! Thank you so much to everyone whose read, leave a comment how you think the chapter went or if you liked it or not.  
> Oh, and it looks like Marco's gonna be riding horses while in the city too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if you know what I mean.  
> ps. I don't really know football so I tried my best with the score, sorry.  
> pps. I don't even know the purpose of the chapter title that song was playing. )


End file.
